


Mercy

by Mythicalflow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Rhett, But really just porn, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Link, an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: Rhett asks Link to meet him somewhere on a late Thursday night. He needs to talk, but Link thinks actions speak louder than words.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh. First time writing smut. First time submitting here. I would appreciate words of encouragement or constructive criticism. This really is a first draft, but I wanted to submit before I just let it sit in my Google Docs, never to be seen again.

It was 12:28 a.m. in West Hollywood. They were sitting in a dirty, cream-colored vinyl booth in the far corner of Mel’s. It was a brightly lit diner with half-way decent coffee, and while they were both nursing a cup with too much sugar and too much cream, the coffee was not their reason for being here. 

It was rare for Rhett and Link to be out this late on a Thursday. They were usually working late at the office or at home asleep with their respective wives, dogs curled up at their feet. Tonight was different, however. The air between them was full of awkward silence and prolonged sideways glances. This was another rarity for the two. Silence was usually a comfortable, welcomed friend. 

Rhett was thinking about whether he made a mistake asking Link to meet him here. He knew they needed to talk, and he knew it needed to be on neutral ground. Link had mentioned the other day that he was craving a slice of Mel’s strawberry shortcake, so it was the first place that popped into Rhett’s head while he was quietly asking Link on the phone to meet him about an hour ago. Rhett was about to suggest they head home, when Link finally looked him in the eyes. 

It was overwhelming for Rhett, he had to say something. 

“It's gotten too hard for me, man.” Rhett immediately looked down at his coffee. 

“What has?” Link’s gaze stayed fixated on Rhett’s face. 

“Keeping it from you.”

“Keeping what? What’s it? You’re making me nervous, brother.” Link slid the hand not wrapped around his coffee toward Rhett. “You can talk to me. You need to talk to me.”

“I know, Link, but this isn’t a light conversation. Its heavy, too heavy I’m afraid.”

“I think I can handle the weight, I have been stepping it up at the gym, you know.” Link chuckled, flexing his bicep. Rhett appreciated his attempt to bring humor into the conversation. It was their security blanket, but nothing was going to protect Rhett now. 

“That hasn’t gone unnoticed, trust me.” Rhett finally looked Link in the eyes. It had to be done, he thought to himself. You have to do it, McLaughlin. He took one last sip of his coffee and sighed, leaning forward. 

“I love you, Link.” 

“I know that, Rhett. Now come on, brother. Spit it out.” Link leaned forward, mirroring Rhett. 

“Bo, listen. I love you. I need you.” Rhett was desperate for Link to understand. 

Link squinted and then Rhett saw his face scrunch. Link finally got the point it seemed. He sat back in the both and fiddled with his wedding ring. There was another long moment of silence that was torturing Rhett, who was looking at Link for any signs of mercy, or cruelty. 

Link hesitated, and then said, “You wanna get outta here, bo?”

“Link, we need to talk about this. I can’t stand it anymore.” Rhett said a little too loudly. 

“We will, we will. Just not here. Let’s go somewhere more...private.” Link reached into his back pocket and took a twenty out of his wallet. He got up and headed toward the exit, giving Rhett no choice but to follow. 

Link went straight to his car, turning around to speak to Rhett, still walking backwards. “Ride with me. We will get your car tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Rhett stood there, glancing between his car and Link. 

“Trust me, Rhett. I’ve got you.” He was halfway into the driver’s seat. 

Rhett nodded and headed toward Link’s car. Rhett would follow Link wherever he went. Once in the car, he looked at Link for an explanation.

“Christy and I stayed at this nice place a few months back. We needed to get away from the kids. It's about 10 minutes from here. I wanna take you there.” 

“I am not sure we should have this conversation with drinks involved. I need to stay so-”

“I don’t want to go there to drink, Rhett.” Link started the car. 

“Why else would we go to a hotel?” 

“You can be dense for a smart man, you know? I want to show you something.” Link pulled out of the parking lot, heading east. Rhett was too tired to argue back, so he sighed and closed his eyes. 

***

Link checked them into the hotel while Rhett stood back, observing the late night drinkers at the bar. They were young and beautiful. Rhett thought about how they had so much life ahead of them. He wanted to stand on the bar, demand their attention, and tell them to never live with regrets. He was pulled out of his existential daydream by the sound of Link whistling and flashing their hotel key. He followed Link into the elevator and watched as Link pressed the button to the 15th floor. The ride up was long, but Rhett was used to the silence at this point. 

He followed behind Link as they entered their room, but immediately stopped when he took in his surroundings. 

“Why is there only one bed?” He asked. 

“That’s all we need.” Link moved toward the giant King bed, removing his shoes and jacket and placing them by the chair in the corner, before flopping back onto the white duvet. 

“Link, can you please just tell me why we needed to get a hotel room to talk?” 

“I don’t want to talk, Rhett.” Link sat up, looking cocky. 

Rhett was starting to get angry with him. Here he was being swallowed whole by a secret he had kept from Link his entire adult life. He finally gets the courage to tell Link, but Link just wants to jerk him around and play games.

“Link, I am fucking tired.” Rhett said with anger. “Why are we-”

“Stop.” Rhett looked shocked by the demanding tone Link took with him. “Sit down, Rhett.”

Rhett listens. 

“We don’t need to talk, bo. I know what you are going to say, because its been running through my own head since we were 16. We don’t have time for pointless conversations. I don’t want to waste anymore time.” Link reached for Rhett’s cheeks, cupping them both in his hands. Rhett’s heart was pounding in his ears and fire ran down his shoulders. “I love you. I need you, too. I always have and always will.” 

“Link…” 

“Shut up. Listen to me. I am going to show you. I am going to show you exactly how badly I need you. I am going to lay you out on this bed make sure my love is seared onto every inch of your skin.” And Link did just that, starting with Rhett’s lips. 

Rhett felt every inch of his body ignite as Link’s soft lips touched his. It was all he ever wanted, all he ever thought about for 20 some years. Which is why he tried to forgive himself when he let out a shameful groan into Link’s delicious mouth. 

“That’s it, baby. That’s all I want to hear out of you tonight.” Link whispered onto Rhett’s lips. “All I want to hear is your pleasure. And maybe some beggin’...” Link smirked against Rhett’s neck as he continued to undo him with open-mouth kisses.

“Please, Link…” Rhett said on cue. His cock was so hard. He was so overwhelmed by Link’s words. 

“Please what? You want out of these clothes?” Link grabbed at the hem of Rhett’s t-shirt, not needing an answer to his question. And Rhett let Link undress him down to his underwear, too overwhelmed to speak. He was at Link’s mercy and was loving every minute. Once Link finished with Rhett, he moved to rid himself of his own shirt, but stopped at his pants. 

“Can you do me a favor, Rhett?” He ran his hand through Rhett’s un-styled hair, petting him. 

“Anything.” Rhett responded with a whisper.

“Mmm. Take my pants off for me, baby.” 

Rhett did as he was told. His hands shook as he slid Link’s joggers down and over his large cock, which immediately sprang free due to Link’s lack of underwear. Of course he would leave the house without underwear, Rhett thought. He wasn’t complaining, though. His mouth watered at the sight of Link, who continued to stroke Rhett’s hair as he stepped out of his pants. 

“See what you do to me, bo? Never doubt how badly I need you.” Link rubbed his thumb across Rhett’s bottom lip. Rhett looked up at him with wide, loving eyes. He wanted to taste, so he took Link’s thumb into his mouth. “That’s it, Rhett. Take what you want.” 

So Rhett did. He let Link’s thumb fall from his mouth and replaced the emptiness with Link’s cock. Letting Link’s fuck yes fuel him, he continued to take Link in until he gagged. He wanted as much of Link as he could stand. He pulled back off and let the strings of spit connecting him to Link’s cock slick up the slide of his hand as he jerked Link off. 

“You taste so good, Link.” 

“Yeah? You love the taste of my cock, baby?”

Rhett nodded with a moan and went back for more. He continued to take Link down his throat, testing his limits with each bob of his head. He loved it. Loved being on his knees for the man before him. Loved the occasional taste of salty precum. Loved the feeling of Link gripping his hair, asking for more without words. He could stay where he was for as long as Link needed him to, but Link must have had other ideas. He pulled Rhett off of his cock. 

“I could keep you down there for an eternity, but I have no intentions of coming in your mouth tonight.” Rhett felt his cock twitch as Link continued. “We don’t have lube, so I am going to have to get you ready some other way. I want you on your hands and knees on the bed.”

Rhett immediately moved, amazed by the ease with which he was following Link’s orders. With every command, he felt more at peace, the stress from earlier in the night slowly dissipating. Once he was in position, he felt Link push between his shoulder blades, 

“I need you in downward facing dog, show me those Yoga skills. Let me see that beautiful ass in the air.” Rhett didn’t know how much more filth he could handle coming out of Link’s mouth. The front of his briefs were already soaking wet, which is why he felt gratitude and embarrassment as Link guided his briefs slowly down his ass. 

“Look at that.” Link said while biting his bottom lip. Rhett thought he detected a hint of aggression in Link’s tone, which made him arch more for Link’s pleasure. He felt so exposed, he let out a whine. Link grabbed a handful of Rhett’s ass roughly and then smacked it hard. 

“I am going to get you nice and ready, okay Rhett?” 

Rhett could only moan. That moan turned into a yelp as he felt Link’s hot, filthy tongue on his puckered hole.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Link said against Rhett’s hole before he went back in, this time with his lips sealed around Rhett. Link sucked and Rhett lost what little was left of his mind. Link continued to suck Rhett’s tight hole as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could. In and out. In and out. Sucking and fucking until Rhett’s hole was swollen and begging to be filled with more. Rhett moaned and begged, gave Link exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“I need more, Link.” Rhett grabbed the pillow nearest to him and held on, needing to be grounded. 

“I am gonna give you what you need. Just let me get my fill of this ass. Your fucking delicious, Rhett.” Rhett felt like Link was being cruel, but he also could not deny the intense pleasure his was feeling with Link’s tongue buried in his hole. Link, however, gave him what he wanted as he slid in a finger with the next push of his tongue. Rhett continued to beg for Link to fill him. Beg for his big cock. This continued until Link had three fingers inside of Rhett, stretching him out for what was next. 

“For God’s sake, Link...I am ready.” Rhett said as he rocked back and forth against Link’s face 

Link pulled away, turned Rhett over onto his back, “There you go, old man.” Rhett grunted in appreciation, and then in pleasure as Link, who was nestled between Rhett’s thighs, rubbed the head of his cock across Rhett’s abused hole. 

“I am just taking care of you, baby. All pleasure, no pain, “ Link laid himself across Rhett to get to his lips, “...unless you ask nicely.” And with that he pushed inside. There was a slight jolt of pain, but it very quickly turned into pleasure. Link moved slow for Rhett, they were still chest to chest, Rhett’s legs wrapped around Link’s waist. “That’s it, bo. You’re taking it so well for me, huh? Does that stretch feel good? Are you nice and full?” 

“Fuck, fuck, yes...it’s so good.” Rhett’s face was scrunched up in pure bliss. He was rubbing his large hands all over Link’s broad shoulders. Squeezing, relishing in his raw masculinity and strength. That seemed to spur Link on. He sat up, pulled Rhett’s ass down the bed, and grabbed roughly at the back of his knees, bending them towards his shoulders. Rhett was going to be so sore tomorrow, but he would worry about that later. Right now, the only thing he wanted to think about was the feeling of Link’s cock sliding in and out of him, rubbing up against his prostate with every upward thrust. Rhett was getting close, and his cock hadn’t even been touched. He reached for it, ready for some release, but Link knocked his hand away. 

“So greedy. You want me to touch your cock?” 

“Please.”

“I don’t know, brother. I think I can get you there with just my cock. Wanna see?”

“I don’t care. I just want to cum.” Link chuckled at that. 

“All you have to do is call mercy.” Link’s thrust were getting erratic. 

“M-mercy!” Rhett arched his back as Link gave in, stroking Rhett’s cock one, two, three times before he exploded all of the two of them. Link was quick to follow.

“Mercy, indeed.” Link said with a blissed out smile on his face, collapsing onto Rhett. They laid there for awhile, wrapped up in each other, breathing heavy. Rhett wanted to say this way forever, but he knew they couldn’t. 

“As amazing as that was, we do actually need to talk.” He nuzzled into the top of Link’s head, which was on his chest. 

“I know, bo. I know.”


End file.
